


Aisha and Salim in Vesuvia!

by arcanathirst



Series: Looking for Home [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU where Mine knows their full name, Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Spoilers for Book XVIII (The Moon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanathirst/pseuds/arcanathirst
Summary: Among other places...A series of drabbles featuring Asra's parents! Mainly cute & fluffy things, with my apprentice, Mine tagging along tooWarning for spoilers for Book XVIII, The Moon, as well as some slight canon divergence here and there





	Aisha and Salim in Vesuvia!

**Author's Note:**

> On the way to the forest, they talk a little abt names, among other things. AU where Mine knows their full name, plus some slight canon divergence from the events of the book (also apologies if Aisha & Salim sound OOC, still getting the hang of them lol)

There was something Mine had been meaning to ask for a long time, but was during a daring rescue really an appropriate time?

Sure, all four of them were just sitting around, with nothing better to do on the back of this, er, beast (speaking of which, Mine needed to remember to ask next time how Salim had crafted the spell that held it together), but, but still–

“Mine?” Asra interrupted their train of thought, as he took their hand in his, rubbing his thumb over their fingers. “Something on your mind?”

_Damn it, Asra, you know me too well._

Opposite the two of them, Aisha and Salim turned to look at Mine as well, and they started to fiddle with their fringe.

“It’s alright, Mine, you don’t need to be nervous around us,” Aisha assured.

“I, I have a question,” Mine blurted out.

The other three gazed at them expectantly, their eyes burning into Mine’s body.

“Um, er, well, Asra, I’ve, well, uh, I’ve always wanted to ask, what’s your family name?”

Asra blinked, clearly surprised.

Aisha smiled fondly, her eyes crinkling to become softer. “Mine, you’re from Balayu, correct? Actually, our naming conventions are similar to yours.”

Salim smiled too. “That’s right, we put ‘bin’ or ‘binti’ at the end.”

“Oo, does that mean it’s Asra bin Aisha? Asra bin Salim? Wait, Asra, do you have any other names, like Ahmad or Muhammad or some kind of middle name?”

“Just the one,” Asra confirmed.

“I see! Hey, you’re nonbinary, Asra... so would it be like my name then, Yazmin Kaseh Hasrizal, no ‘bin’ or ‘binti’ in it?” Mine clapped their hands. “I got it, Asra Aisha wa Salim! Child of the Lovers themselves!”

Aisha turned to her son, one eyebrow quirked up. “The Lovers?”

His cheeks turned scarlet, his eyes darting down.

“Yeah! Asra made this tarot deck and he modeled the Lovers after you. Well, your familiars and you. Wait, I have it here somewhere–”

Asra tugged at the hem of Mine’s shirt, turning an even deeper red, and whispered, “Mine, please don’t.”

“How sweet,” Aisha cooed.

Salim nodded. “It’s nice you think we embody the Lovers.”

“I, I mean, who, who else...” His voice trailed off and Mine caught an exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

Mine grinned, looking at Aisha and Salim. “I think what Asra means is that who else embodies the Lovers better than the most loving and harmonious couple he’s ever known?”

“Mine!” His eyes wide, his face the shade of tomato paste. How adorable.

“Awww,” his parents said in unison, affection and pride on their faces.

“Thank you, Asra, it’s a lovely sentiment,” Salim said, resting a hand on his arm.

Asra said nothing, wrapping his arm around Mine’s soft, round belly and burying his face in their shoulder, but they were sure he was smiling.

“Wait, so is it Asra Aisha wa Salim?” they asked.

“Almost,” Salim said.

“It’s a mouthful, so Asra used to go by either Asra Aisha or Asra Salim,” Aisha continued.

“In our old neighborhood, everyone used to call me Aisha and Salim’s kid,” Asra said, lifting his head.

“Our little troublemaker,” Aisha laughed. “The blacksmith called you Aisha and Salim’s little scamp once.”

“Yeah, she didn’t like it when I tried to help her with her flames that time...”

His parents laughed, and the rest of the trip proceeded with warm stories and laughter.

Once they’d arrived, Aisha and Asra slid off, landing on either side of the beast. Mine saw Aisha stretch her arms out to Salim, Asra doing the same.

“Heads up!” Mine called out and leapt into his arms. Asra spun them around, and they both laughed.

“You know you weren’t quite right about who the most loving and harmonious couple was,” he murmured into their ear. “I’m pretty sure we can give my parents a run for their money.”

“It’s not a contest, Asra,” Mine shook their head as he let them down. They leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek, adding quietly, “But yeah, I agree. We could _definitely_ give them a run for their money.”

Both of them exchanged mischievous looks, before bursting into laughter again.

Suddenly, the beast dissolved, and Aisha and Salim waved from the other side. “Let’s go.”

“Coming!” Mine and Asra replied, hurrying towards the older couple, and the dark forest waiting ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Asra seems to have Arab roots, so I started wondering if maybe he didn't have a last name, but rather his parents' name(s) at the end of his own, as Arab (and certain Muslim nations) do. i hope you enjoyed this little fic that came out of that idea <3
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:  
> \- The father's name is generally put at the end, but I wanted to mix it up & decided to put both  
> \- Where Mine's from, nonbinary ppl do not have 'bin' or 'binti' in their names in respect of their gender, cutting straight to the parents' name at the end. However, this is not a reflection of real life naming conventions


End file.
